Ludwig Ahgren Wiki
WHAT DO YOU MEAN Quesarito is the best taco bell food you scumbucket big baby''' John Ahgren was born July 6, 1994 is a [https://www.twitch.tv/ludwig Twitch] Streamer/YouTube Creator/''Melee'' Commentator/[https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Jigglypuff Jigglypuff] Main/Friend of Slime/ Tax Fugitive currently living in California, 6,4 feet tall, and confirmed to be in a relationship with his sister (Piss Baby.) He was a director of the [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Tournament:Ludwig_Ahgren_Championship_Series Ludwig Ahgren Championship Series] and was an editor and creative director of The Reads. He has also commentated brawl tournaments, such as [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Tournament:GENESIS_6 GENESIS 6] and [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Tournament:Smash_the_Record_2017 Smash the Record 2017]. He is most well known for his content creation on [https://www.twitch.tv/ludwig Twitch] and [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrPseYLGpNygVi34QpGNqpA YouTube]'' where he innovates in many ways such as The Ludlocke and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xsh-jCvdxHo&t=10s ''Twitch Jeopardy]. And also a short nonce who picked Buneary over Lopunny. P.S. youtube frogs are superior. '''Ludlocke The Ludlocke is a set of rules created by Ludwig to create a higher level of difficulty over a classic Nuzlocke while playing the Pokémon games. The way he names the pokemon he captures is from his Twitch chat. When the Pokemon dies the person that the Pokemon is named after is banned from Ludwig's Twitch chat. The only way the person can be DESTROYED is after Ludwig has defeated the elite four. All Ludlocke attempts are a waist of time you fool (except Sword) Quotes From Ludwgi's Twitch Chat: "I'm Better Than You All Because I Donated 15 cents TO ludwig haha! SHort!!! wait... Mom, What's with the belt? MOM, MOM STOP AAA--" "dad pull your pants up GLUGLUGLGULGULGULGULGUGUGUGUGUGUFUCGWD:E X@ !EXTVGBUCQWS" Rules of The Ludlocke * Can only capture the first pokemon on any unique route. * Any pokemon that faints is considered dead and must be released. * If Lud blacks out, the run is over. * slimes opinions on taco bell are trash * getting encounters until he gets a new pokemon. * Potions can not be used during combat * All pokemon will be nicknamed for a stronger bond with lush * fewbfayeuafcg dyneynfug sqdyxshydeshx pp red ehdfsbdwEMUCFHDENYMFFHDWFAENUSHAWFU * ll\ol * Lugwig has to throw at least 20 runs for content Twitch Jeopardy 'Twitch Jeopardy '''is a show that Ludwig hosts on his twitch channel similar to the American television game show ''Jeopardy! ''and ''Family Feud. Twitch Jeopardy usually features two teams of two people competing for a cash prize live. While the show was previously renowned for its reputability and fairness, it has since been denounced as being rigged for poor YouTube content. *Ludwig has admitted to rigging this game WeirdChamp. **Ludwig has not yet admitted to rigging this game WeirdChamp Trivia * Ludwig is the fastest button masher in Mario Party 8, specifically in the game Domination. * Ludwig has tried every item at Taco Bell™. and the best one he ate is the quesarito you dum dum * Streamer CallMeCarson Is, infact much funnier than Ludwig WashingMachine. * Before he had a personality he uploaded Top 10 clips related to Smash. * A running joke by his audience is that he is incredibly short. In reality, he does, in fact, stand at a whopping 3 inches. * Ludwig was arrested for Tax Evasion on December 10th, 2009 * The only time Ludwig has ever beat chat in a competition was through washing. #washwig. * Ludwig is typically known on YouTube for his TikTok reaction "content". * Ludwig calls his chat "Ludwiggers." See Also * Piss Baby * Throwing Category:Browse Short